Stay
by screw-reason-give-me-anime
Summary: (Name) loves her boyfriend Luciano very much despite all of his faults. He's cold, demanding and unknown to her, completely and utterly in love with her. After a fight concerning his late night wanderings, (Name) decides to leave first. When Luciano learns of her plan, he decides that he wants her to stay and he'll do anything to achieve it. Reader X 2P! Italy


I awoke to soft, strong arms around me. I gazed up to icy purple eyes and instantly backtracked, shoving my Italian boyfriend away. "Luciano, where were you?" I asked.

My boyfriend gave no answer and only smiled slightly.

I scrambled away from the embrace he offered. "Listen Luciano, I can't do this anymore. I want to know where you were tonight, you were two hours late," I spat the words out, something cold and lumpy setting in my heart as the truth finally hit me. He had lied, which wasn't all that surprising, but he had been late, very late. Had he been out with another, perhaps? I suddenly felt very stupid for falling in love with him. I had known what he was, a player, but I had let him in.

"(Name), I don't have to tell you where I was, alright? I was busy, and lost track of time. It doesn't concern you at all, I promise," Luciano shot me a flashing smile.

"Ino," I pouted, frowning. "Luciano, I love you, you know that, I really do, but I can't do this. It's not fair to me or you. I can't do this Luciano, I'm sorry I – I just can't," I locked eyes with him and quickly turned away, running towards the stairs.

Halfway there, I felt a strong grip on my wrist pull me back.

"(Name)," I felt his warm breath on my neck and could smell the sharp tang of metal. "(Name)."

I felt his lips meet mine and I allowed my eyes to flicker close.

His slender fingers intertwined my hair as he took control of everything. He pulled me closer, pinning my arms to my side.

Realizing this, I quickly pulled away and before he could fully register everything that had happened, I ran up the stairs and locked the door. I leaned up against it, breathing heavily, expecting him to come after me.

He was leaving me, wasn't he? I was sure of it. Why else would he be so late? I sighed running my hands through my hair, tears pricking the corners of my eyes when I realized that his hands had been there moments before.

"Goodbye Luciano, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," I whispered the words over and over, trying to make them sound more natural and less forced. I turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see how it was blotchy with tears. No, I had to be strong, I had to leave, before he did, it would break me.

I packed my bags, shoving everything in roughly not caring until I found something that he had given me. I found myself staring at a beautiful necklace, shimmering silver, I knew it was actually white gold set with a large f/c gem.

I smiled and before I could change my mind, I quickly locked the clasp around my neck. I touched it, a sad smile worming its way to my lips. It would be better this way, at least that's what I promised myself.

I made my way to the hallway, closing our bedroom door softly behind me. I knew that he'd be downstairs as he hadn't come up while I was packing. As much as I loved him, a part of me hoped that he was asleep on the couch. A part of me hoped that I wouldn't have to tell him what I was doing, that I could just write a note and leave. I didn't want time for regrets; because I knew I'd have them.

I was down the stairs and almost to the door when I was stopped.

He loomed, tall and dark in front of me. We were so close that if I wanted to I could have pulled his curl that stuck out. His ice purple eyes seemed to glow in the dim, a small smile stretched across his face.

"Luciano," I spoke softly, trying not to anger him. "I'm leaving; I can't take your games anymore."

"Ve," his smile widened, followed by a strange light that filled his eyes. "Ve, (Name) are you sure?"

"Yes, Luciano," I made a move to push past him to the door.

"Ve, (Name)," I turned back to look at him. "(Name)," his voice was still childish and sweet. "I don't like that, I don't like that at all," he gave a crazed giggle.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver and felt pain shoot through my arm. I looked down and gasped eyes wide. "Luciano," I mumbled backing up quickly trying vainly to get out of his reach.

"I won't let you leave, (Name)," Luciano said, he took a step forward giggling madly. He raised the knife again. "You'll stay forever, I promise, I'll never let you go," he laughed again and plunged the knife down.

Pain shot through my chest and arms as he attacked. With every slash of the knife, my vision grew burrier and the pain grew.

"Luciano," I cried out softly, stumbling backwards and hitting the couch hard. He moved closer, standing over me; eyes alight with a crazed, uncontrolled anger. I reached for the hem of his jacket, feeble hands clawing at the material. "Luciano."

Luciano raised the knife again, the knife and his eyes glinting with a cold, cruel light, and then as quickly as it had come upon him, it left, the strange light that had filled my boyfriend's eyes faded. They were still a bright eerie purple, but they were normal. He looked down at his handiwork, the dripping knife and the cuts that ran along my arms and chest. A slight look of horror crossed his face. "(Name)," he whispered, dropping the knife, it made a soft thumping sound as it hit the carpet. He gapped my hand, cringing as I let out a gasp of pain.

My eyelids felt so heavy, I let out a faint breath allowing the world to fade to black.

Luciano sat there, legs sprawled beneath her body, cradling her head, looking mournfully into glassy e/c eyes. "I'm sorry (Name), I just didn't want to live without you," he laughed bitterly. "I wanted forever (Name). I wanted you to stay, forever, but not like this, never like this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. White gold and set with a large diamond, it sparkled in the dimly lit room. He twisted it between his fingers, a small smile on his lips. "You see," Luciano said staring into the lifeless eyes of his girlfriend, "this is why I was late, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess it really doesn't matter now, does it? We'll never have forever now. If I die, I'm sure it won't be anywhere near you. You're too good to end up in a place like that. You won't end up where I would. I'm sorry; I just wanted you to stay."

As he sat there, he began to rock, back and forth. He was laughing now, his childish laughs cut through harshly with choked tears. He looked down at her, madness filling his eyes once more. "I guess you're staying then, huh, (Name)?"


End file.
